Murderless Crow
by Unica Michu
Summary: After his parents divorce Yami found himself being left alone shivering in rain. However, he finds the new kid running after him with an umbrella. Is the happiness, the light Yami once knew really burned out? (YamiYugi SHONENAI NONGENDERBEND)
1. ACT ONE: The April Fool's Joke

Murderless Crow

Act One: The April Fool's Joke

_By: Unica Michu_

WARNING: THIS FICTION CONTAINS SHONEN-AI (boy/boy in love or homosexuals) IF YOU ARE OPPOSED TO THIS PLEASE LEAVE NOW!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yuugiou, which is rather obvious because it wouldn't have such crappy art had I made it. (Cringes at the animation) I also do not own any other marketed products included in this fiction.

Hey, everyone. I've been dead for about a year plus from fanfiction. I'm aware of that. During that time, I've been formulating this, my newest work.

I am aware of the popularity of my previous work Be not Nobody and I'm sorry to inform you but I've stopped updating. I'm sorry to my loyal fans of BnN that've continued to read and enjoy it, I hope you find this one as enjoyable. However, I'm discontinuing it because it's characterization and plot is just too lacking. In order for me to update it and actually feel pride in it, I'd have to start from scratch and completely rewrite it.

I've decided to sway away from the Fantasy genre and write about the Yuugiou cast placed in a world that resembles our own. (That's right, no magic)

This originally started out about a year ago as a gag Bakura/Ryou school story. It was to be full of jokes and random bits of fluff. After awhile I started to think of this other plot involving Yami, being the Yami/Yugi shipper that I am, I got this story instead. I've been working on the plot and characters since I did the experimental post of this story when it was called "Alone." I got like four reviews. So I deleted it, went into hiding, and worked on this. So, here you go, this is my introduction back into the fanfiction world. (Hopefully...)

_Note About the Naming:_ I know I'm using the dub names. So Heaven help me. But you see, my fiction takes place in America. If someone was walking around with the name Otogi or Jonouchi, heh. (Laughs just thinking about it.) They'd be made fun of non-stop and be called a fag. I'm using the dub names so they sound like names that would fit in with their country a bit better.

Yami no Bakura will be called Bakura, Omote Bakura will be called Ryou, and Yami no Yuugi will be called Yami. Just to make my life a little sanier. Yami no Mariku won't be making an appearance...or will he?

* * *

Yami leaned against the cold brick outside the school doors. It was early in the morning and a warm pink color was spilled across the sky. Yami glanced over the crowd of people in various circles talking and laughing. Yami sighed, how he secretly wished he could be in a group like that. Many people refused to talk to him just because of how he dressed and acted, resulting to why he was to be with a group he despised.

Today Yami's mind was plagued with worry; it was April Fool's day. The fact that he already heard some people shouting, "April Fools!" made him even sicker to his stomach. Someone was likely to try something on him since he was the invulnerable Yami.

As the bell rung everyone started to flood in through the main entrance, Yami snuck ahead of the swarm of people and was at his locker right before the crowd of people came trampling through the halls. Yami steered himself through the sea of heads and nearly made it to class when he accidentally bumped into a dark skinned girl with her hair pulled up into a lop-sided ponytail. She was dressed in an obscenely short denim skirt and had large gold hoop earrings. Her and her friends were huddled in a circle in front of an open locker. They all turned and glared at him, "Excuse you, dork." The one in the skirt snorted in an erratically high pitched voice.

Yami glared at them and simply pushed past them.

"What's wrong with him?" The girl then snorted, "Loser."

oOo

Yami was the first one to enter the class. He took his seat in the back, and the back happened to be close to the door. He watched as the familiar faces file into the classroom and take their seats.

He then noticed an unfamiliar face walk into the room. She was wearing a pleaded blue skirt flaring flirtatiously outward and a petal pink blouse with black mary-janes. She was clenching a notebook to her chest, the girl also had the most unusual but strangely familiar hair. The base color was black with red tips on the end and her bangs were dyed blonde, it fell down to her shoulders brushing them lightly as she bobbed her head from side-to-side. The girl bit her lip as she glanced over to the empty teacher's desk. Her nervous eyes caught Yami's and she smiled timidly at him.

Yami offered a half a smile and made a motion with his hand for her to sit in the empty seat next him. Yami smirked to himself finding this amusing. Usually his friends or people that attempted to talk to him were people who shared the same likes and dislike. They had an acceptance and understanding of each other dispite the fact most of the time they couldn't stand each other's guts.

The girl smiled again and sat down in the empty chair next to Yami. She whispered softly, "This is Mrs. McNeal's Homeroom, right?"

Yami nodded, "Yeah. I haven't seen you around, you new?"

"Yeah, I just moved here over the weekend. I was really worried if I was in the right

classroom." She said, with relief evident in her soft voice.

"What's your name?" Yami asked quietly, trying not to draw attention to himself. He realized it's a bit too late when he saw some students looking over in Yugi's direction and then pretended to look at clock behind him. Yami started to feel a bit uneasy at having himself in the middle of all this.

"Yugi, what's yours?"

"Yami." He moved uncomfortably in his seat then whispered lowly, "But look, I'm not the kind of person you want to get hang around with, alright? After class go talk to that girl over there and her friends and ask for them to show you around or something. She's the one in the black and pink skirt."

"What're you talking about?" Yugi asked as she furrowed her delicate eyebrows. "Why can't I talk to you?"

"I'm not the most popular person, let's just say that."

Yugi shrugged, "I don't care. You're really nice, that's all that really matters."

Yami felt something prick at his chest that caused his heart to pound. It's a warm, almost sickening, feeling, "Suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you."

She smiled, the glitter applied on her eyes sparkled slightly, "Thanks, I won't." About then the teacher popped in and introduced Yugi to the class. She relocated Yugi in the empty seat next to the girl Yami mentioned earlier, Tea.

Once Yugi sat down Tea started to chat with her. They seemed to be hitting it off well. Yami felt a pang of jealousy as he watched them talk the rest of the period.

oOo

By the end of first period into second, word had spread about the new girl. She was actually hitting it off quite well with everyone. Yami could only sigh as he sat down in his second period class, Math.

Yugi began to plague his mind as he grimly realized she had probably forgotten about him already. She was being swarmed by everyone and probably didn't even remember his name. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing.

He watched as people walked into the classroom in groups. The last one was Yugi with Tea who was holding her new friend's agenda. Yami noticed Yugi motioning towards him. Tea whispered something and Yugi nodded in response. They ended up sitting a couple seats in front of him.

This math teacher was one of the teachers that let you choose where you sat, which Yami enjoyed quite thoroughly. He usually sat in the back when they were given an option, but even when it's role-call he'd wind up in the back anyway.

The best part about sitting the back was Yami could write poetry or work on his play without being noticed. Yami wasn't only interested in poetry, he also loved the theatre. He was in the drama club, and almost in every play he would be lead. Despite all his advanced English skills he, respectively, stunk at Math. That's why he wound up in this class, without his usual group that all seem to be quite talented in this field, which Yami grimly noted.

Yami averted his eyes from his notebook and glanced sideways at Yugi and Tea. Tea was pointing at people in the classroom telling Yugi about them. When they reached Yami, he was staring back at them with his elbow rested on the back of his chair. He raised an eyebrow at them. Tea blushed as she whispered again to Yugi who smiled and nodded again. God, girls annoyed him to death which was probably the reason he was gay. Yami had gone out with many girls before and he found them annoying and clingly.

Yami rolled his eyes and turned around as the teacher finally made himself noticed. He was a short man with graying hair and a weathered face with glassed perched at the end of his nose. Today he wore a white shirt with a patterned vest over it and freshly ironed black slacks.

He stood up in front of the class and spoke, "Good morning class, as you know we have a new student. Please be kind to her-" He chuckled and then continued, "Please help Yugi if she having difficulties. Now, we'll continue chapter five today. Please take out Friday's homework. I assume you all have it completed, considering you need to start thinking about your future."

Everyone pulled out their homework, aside from the usual slackers. Yami took his homework and red pen and waited for the teacher to tell them the answers.

Behind him, Tea was passing a note to one of her friends in the class. This went unnoticed as the class continued to grade their papers. However, it caught to teacher's eye eventually. He shot a warning glance to Tea and then continued to lecture on the answers. Tea scoffed and put the note away.

oOo

The rest of the period dragged on slowly as the lecture on finding dimensions of irregular objects continued. Yami practically died when he realized that it was only the end of the first block of Math.

Yami yawned and rested his head on his propped up hand and watched his teacher write down some equations and formulas on the board. He copied them with his free hand and jotted a couple notes to himself.

By the end of Math, Yami was half-asleep and found himself rudely awoken by the bell. He grumbled as he gathered his things. "Just one more period till lunch," he told himself as he dragged his feet to English.

When Yami entered he immediately went to the last row of desks in the corner and sat in-between Bakura and Seto. "Yo, Yami." The English accented boy next to him said smoothly, "Have you met the new girl?"

"Yeah, I met her during homeroom."

"Oh really? Then could you maybe introduce me?" Bakura said with innocent guile evident in his

voice.

Yami scoffed at him, "Why would you want to talk to Yugi?"

"She's hitting it off quite well with Ryou. I saw them talking in the hall."

At hearing Ryou's name mentioned Seto turned his head, "What about Ryou?" He then glared at

Bakura.

Bakura winked to Yami and reverted his gaze to Seto and laughed, "What? We didn't say

anything about him." Bakura then muttered, "Stalker."

Seto glared and started to talk to the tanned boy in front of him.

Bakura grinned, turns back to Yami and then inquired softly, "Come on, introduce me. I won't do anything to her if that's what you're worried about."

"No. She's already made friends with Tea."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "You think that'll stop me? Come on, everyone loves me anyway."

Yami let out a puff of air through his nose, "You're so conceited."

"Is that yes then?"

"No."

Bakura grinned through half-lidded eyelids and leaned on Yami's desk, "I'll make it worth your while."

Yami blushed and looked to the side quickly to see if anyone was watching. To his surprise, no

one was. "Knock it off."

Bakura toyed with Yami golden bangs and twirled them around his finger, "Come on... You know you want to."

Yami grabbed Bakura's hand, "Stop it."

Bakura frowned, "Fine. But I'm going to talk to Yugi even if you don't introduce me."

"Fine, I'll introduce you." Yami then added quickly, "But if you try anything on her..."

He grinned, "Yeah, yeah. I know you like them virgin, I'll lay off." He then whispered lowly in

Yami's ear, "I. Owe. You."

"Yeah, you do," Yami murmured back.

oOo

After a lecture and discussion of Macbeth, it was time to break for lunch. Yami got in the lunch line with Marik, the tan Egyptian boy Seto was talking to during English. "You know," Marik said slyly, "for a couple that went through a horrid break-up, he's sure been hitting on you a lot lately."

Yami sighed and picked up a tuna sandwich, "I noticed."

Marik grabbed a salad and chicken sandwich, "Exactly, so if he's after Ryou why does he flirt with you?" he whispered, not letting anyone in front or behind them hear.

Yami ran his fingers through his hair, "Bakura's like that. He'll flirt with anything on two skinny legs."

Marik just chuckled.

"So, Marik. Isn't it against your religion to dye your hair like that or something?" Yami asked referring to the fact that Marik had bleached his hair.

Marik laughed, "Yeah, you should've seen my dad's face. He'd been extremely pissed at me lately, ah well, it's not like I want to Muslim anyway." Marik's family was all from Suadi Arabia and all strict Muslims, however, he didn't quite see eye to eye with his parent's beliefs.

After they got their tray of food they went to their usual table where Seto was almost finished eating. "Shit!" Marik exclaimed wide eyed, "How do you eat so damn quickly?"

"You guys took forever in the that line so I had plenty of time to finish."

Yami sat in front of Seto and glanced around the lunchroom. He looked over to the lunch line and trailed his eyes along the people standing and chatting; among them was the girl he met earlier in homeroom. She was talking to Tea and now also accompanied by Serenity, another one of Tea's friends. Behind Serenity was Ryou who wasn't saying anything but listening quietly to the conversation.

Yugi took a sideways glance and saw Yami looking at her and she flashed a smile, then continued talking, giving a sideways glance to him.

"Yo! Yami?" A voice said, reverting Yami attention back to the table.

Yami turned and saw Devlin sitting next to him, "Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't listening."

The black haired boy laughed as his green eyes danced, "Too busy starring at the new girl's ass? I wouldn't mind getting a chunk of it myself."

Yami heard a dark chuckle followed by a heavy English accented voice, "Yami'll have _your_ ass before you step within a ten foot radius of that chick, he snapped at me when I asked him to introduce me to her."

"Hello, Bakura." Yami said glaring. He didn't even realize that Bakura had taken his seat. Sneaky bastard, Yami thought to himself.

Bakura play saluted Yami in acknowledgment.

"Hell," Marik snorted, "I can sympathize with Yami, I wouldn't even want you to fucking know any of my flames. You'd probably try to get them in bed with you just to show you can. Bastard."

Yami rolled his eyes, "You guys, I don't where this idiotic logic came from that you're getting this BS from, but, I don't like her."

The table grew silent for a moment and Marik looked over to Devlin and they started to crack up and Bakura followed as well. Seto also choked back a laugh.

"Hey, guys. What's so funny?" A blonde haired chick named Mai said sitting down next to Devlin, her current boyfriend. She was dressed in a rather revealing skirt and black high-heeled boots with heavy black eyeliner and mascara outlining her violet eyes.

Still laughing Marik answered her, "Yami in denial about liking the new girl. You should've seen it during English, he was telling Bakura to lay of her and was staring at her a moment ago, but now he's denying even looking twice at her."

Yami snorted, "I don't like her. You guys know me, I don't like easily."

Bakura snorted in reply as well, "My ass. You were all over me in less then a week."

Yami glared at him and then Mai started to laugh, joining the rest, "You're too cute, Yami."

Seto chuckled and Yami grumbled, leaving the table and threw away his barely touched food into the garbage can.

"Hey! If you weren't going to eat it you should've given it to me!" Marik said glaring. "Bastard." Devlin scooted down filling in Yami's seat.

Yami looked back at his table at and saw how quickly he was replaced then sighed sadly. He opened the door to the "Men's" and saw an over-sized guy in baggy black and charcoal clothes vandalizing the outside of the stall with permanent marker. He glanced over to Yami and stopped writing, "You didn't see nothing, ass-hole." He growled and then barged pass him, swinging the bathroom door open.

Yami snorted and then the bathroom grew quiet. No one else usually went in the men's unless it was to write on the stalls, which was why the room currently wreaked of permanent marker. Yami leaned against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair. he ended up slipping down and sitting on the cold floor of the bathroom and stared up at the ceiling.

After about five minutes, a bell echoed through the deserted bathroom and Yami heard people outside the bathroom walls leaving the cafeteria. He stood back up, brushed off the dirt from his pants and headed out the door, back to English with Bakura.

oOo

When Yami returned to his seat Bakura leant over Yami's desk and gave him a slight nudge as his smooth voice spoke his name softly, "Yami."

Yami turned his head to face Bakura, a pink tint was evidently sprinkled across his cheeks as he managed to answer him back, "Yeah?"

"You alright? You ran off there."

"You make it sound as if you're worried." He retorted curtly.

"Perhaps, or just chalk it up to curiosity."

The English teacher rose from his seat at the ringing of the late bell, "Alright, class, we'll start of from where we left off before lunch. Open your books, please."

Yami turned his head and opened his book, being careful not to look or even acknowledge Bakura's presence. He opened to the appropriate page and word called as the teacher read aloud. He felt frustrated at how he couldn't understand Shakespeare's words. Which meant his mind was wandering somewhere else. No. Yami thought to himself, I am not thinking about Bakura. However the pounding in his chest was telling him otherwise. Yami felt like puking, Even after everything he's put me through, I'm still groveling at his feet. Yami moaned in his head, frustrated.

Yami nearly jumped out his seat as he felt a hand stroke his thigh, Yami felt himself grow hot at the familiar touch of Bakura's hand at his thigh. The hand quickly moved to the inner thigh, rubbing with not so innocent intent. Yami thanked God that they were in the back so no one could see, he couldn't imagine what everyone would say if they saw this happening during English class.

"Stop it." Yami murmured angrily, "Don't touch me."

Bakura frowned and recoiled his hand from Yami's thigh.

Yami whimpered feeling Bakura's breath chill his skin as he sat back in his seat. God, this is going to be a long period.

oOo

By the end of English Yami was shivering as he threw his book into his locker. "Why won't he leave me alone?" Yami thought to himself as he pushed past everyone in the hall to reach the gym. He walked past Yugi's new locker and saw her waving to Tea to wait up. Yami reverted his gaze forward and nearly crashed into the boy in front of him.

When he came to the end of the hall he finally reached the gym's double doors. He walked into the large and mostly deserted gym, save for one or two kids who have miraculously dressed in less than two seconds.

He saw Yugi in the teacher's office, most likely getting her combo. I wonder how Yugi got here so fast? She got here before me, how odd, he wondered silently to himself.

As he got closer he saw her laughing with the teacher. Yugi caught his eye again and smiled. Yami broke the eye contact and quickly entered into the boy's dressing room. He saw guys throwing their gray PE uniform over their T-shirt and some guys wrestling with others. Yami avoided them making a bee-line to his locker in the far corner and plugged in his combo.

When Yami started to take off his shirt he heard some whistling and hoots coming from the entrance, "What 'cha doing in here little lady?"

Still shirtless, he walked over to the door and saw Yugi at the entrance with Joey, a hot-headed jock, and his buddies surrounding her.

She blushed madly, "W-well. There w-weren't any lockers left in the g-girls dressing room s-so I have to dress in h-here..."

All the guys started to hoot around the room and one yelled out, "Take it all off, baby!"

Yami groaned and went back to his locker and threw on his PE shirt, What the hell was going through the teacher's mind? he asked silently to himself. He saw Yugi taking the locker further down at the opposite corner of his. She opened the locker with the combo as almost every guy had their eyes on her. Everyone was whispering among each other. Yami figured she'd probably become the slut of the school. He felt a deep pit in his stomach, But she's such a nice person, he thought sadly, I don't think she's even that kind of person who'd give herself away for free. She's going to have a horrible year.

Yugi started to unbutton her blouse. She looked at the guys staring hungrily at her as Yugi blushed even redder. She looked over to Yami and gave him a small smile. Yami felt the pit in his stomach grow larger with every passing second. Yami cheeks tinted as he saw her delicate finger start to pull up her shirt revealing more and more of her arched back. Everyone gasped and some laughed seeing a white bra filled with white water balloons. Yugi started to laugh and her soft feminine voice melted away into a carefree tenor voice as she took the bra off revealing a flat chest and threw the water balloons at the surrounding guys, soaking them. "APRIL FOOLS!!" The supposed she yelled as she started to laugh.

The room remained silent, save for the people who were splashed who started to cuss obscenely, until Joey yelled out, "That was wicked man!" He gave Yugi a noogie, which looked really awkward considering Yugi was topless and wearing a skirt, "You fooled us good! You pretended to be a girl the whole school day! You little badass son of a bitch!"

Everyone started to laugh along with him and Yugi wiped away his make-up and pulled out spiking gel from his bag that had his gym uniform in it. Yugi got plenty of punches and laughs before he finished dressing, the whole time laughing his head off.

Yami stood in aghast, staring at Yugi blankly, "Yugi was a boy? That's one good hell of an

actor," he said softly to himself.

oOo

When Yugi came out, his hair was jelled up in black and red spikes. He ran over to the PE teacher and gave him a running high-five. It wasn't long before word let out and everyone heard about the prank. and Joey had pulled him into his group. Yami could only watch as Yugi walked away with Joey as people were still approaching him telling him that that was the most awesome April Fool's!

Yami trudged home that day, alone, with his messenger bag bouncing against his hip and his hands tucked in his pockets with the image of Yugi laughing and surrounded by people still haunting his mind. In one day Yugi was able to get everything Yami had ever wanted to have, Popularity and friends.

* * *

To Be Continued...

_Thank you for Reading, Please R&R_


	2. ACT TWO: Twisted

Murderless Crow

Act Two: Twisted

_By: Unica Michu_

First, I'd like to thank you guys who reviewed, I'm glad you like it! Second, I'm glad you guys stuck with it even when you thought Yugi was a girl. (lol) I guess I should have put a note about how Yugi isn't really a girl. I'd like to thank my editor, Psyienna, once again, for editing it. I luff her to death.

I posted by discontinued note on BnN, sorry guys it's offical I'm not writing it anymore. And guys, could you do me a favor and maybe refer some of your buddies to my fiction and spread the word around about it since the main YGO fever is pretty much over and this will be my last long term YGO fiction too, BTW.

Besides that I really don't have any other notes... Thank you reading. Please review!!

* * *

No one really would've guessed Bakura was the artist type; his specialization was abstract and modern art, while Marik's poision was creepy symbolic cartoons. Bakura predicted the Egyptian student would probably be designing T-shirts for Hot Topic if he didn't wind up in the loony bin first.

Bakura sat down next to Yugi in his art elective class as their teacher discussed the art festival that was to be held near the end of the school year. The other clubs were planning on performing skits and musical pieces, and all the art classes were entering in the Art competition.

Once she let the class work alone Bakura tried to strike up a conversation with Yugi, "Yo, you're that new kid who cross dressed the first day of school."

Yugi laughed, "Yeah. I'm 'that kid.' I prefer Yugi, though."

"And I go by Bakura."

Yugi opened up his sketchbook, "What kinda of things are we supposed to draw for this festival?"

"Anything, as long as it's appropriate." Bakura said, smirking.

"Yeah yeah. There's always some numbskull who tries to do something like that." Yugi started to draw. He first sketched in the horizon line.

So, he's the landscape type, Bakura mused to himself.

Yugi began to slowly form a tree in the middle with swooping curves. Bakura stopped watching Yugi's pencil dance and continued his own pencil sketch from before.

Bakura's was of a girl standing on a ledge of a building, the rest of the city's building are curved to and odd vanishing pionts and almost looked like faces. In the sky random words were written, he continued to add words to sky; rose, hate, forever and goodbye. Bakura had already made a title for this piece of art; Graffiti Skies.

Bakura looked over at Yugi's picture and saw a very haunting picture; a twisted, curving tree and a girl, hidden, sitting on the branches. "Wow, that's awesome." Bakura said.

"Really? I've decided to call it 'Twisted'," Yugi said, blushing slightly.

Bakura smirked, musing to himself, it seemed like Marik has some competition this year and there would be hell to pay knowing his competitive friend.

oOo

The day for Yami was uneventful, aside from everyone hovering and singing praise to Yugi and Bakura flirting with him. He managed to make it to the end of the day when he had what he looked desperately forward to every week, Drama Club. As he waltzed into Drama Room he saw the usual people there, the Art Club ready to start on the sets, the techies, Marik sitting reading his lines, and...Yugi?

Yugi was by the Drama Teacher's desk talking to Mr. Weiss. Yami knew he had to be a good actor, or very patient, in order to pull off that kind of prank but this was just ridicules. He felt his fangs begin to show at the nerve of this new kid that thought he could just waltz in and become part of the Spring Play, his turf. Yami took his seat far away from Marik.

The bearded teacher stepped onto the blue-carpeted raised platform and faced the students, who were sitting in chairs with tennis balls on the bottoms.

The drama teacher, Mr. Weiss, was a large jolly man that wore a Greek god necklace everyday. He reminded Yami somewhat of Santa Clause, "Good afternoon, my lovely Drama Club!"

"Good afternoon," everyone mumbled.

"We have a new member today, I'm sure you've heard of him."

Yugi waved from his seat in the back.

"Alright, now that that's in order, we'll be having Drama Club everyday 'till the night of the play. So arrange for your rides. And if you have conflicting clubs then just go to them instead, but I expect you to come and least twice a week. We have to get this show on the road."

Mr. Weiss then instructed the groups to what they will be doing and everyone ran off to the stage for the pratice. Before Yami left he heard Mr. Weiss calling him over, "Yami, would you come over here for a moment?"

Yami walked up to his desk, "Yes, Mr. Weiss?" He asked as he shifted his weight from his right foot to his left.

"You're one of our most devoted members, you've been here since your freshmen year, I want you to personally help Yugi and see what he can do. Maybe he can be a fill-in for someone. I was thinking maybe Hermia."

"But Hermia is a girl and the one of the leads."

"Well, he can sure play a girl well, so why not?" Mr. Weiss chuckled. "Plus you know how Grace is always sick with something. It's spring and she has terrible allergies."

"I don't think she's even here today."

"Nope. So go help him out! Shoo!" Mr. Weiss shooed him off in Yugi's direction. Marik winked at him, then continued studying his lines

Yami mumbled, "Shut up," and walked up to Yugi who still remained in the classroom. "Hey," Yami greeted.

Yugi smiled, "Hi. Last time I saw you I was a girl." he joked. Yami felt the tension and rivalry suddenly begin to dissipate as Yugi smiled warmly.

Yami offered a half-smile of amusement, "Yeah. You're going to be one again. You've been given the role of Hermia's understudy. Grace plays her but she's sick every other day. Weiss figured you were good playing a girl, so..." Yami repeated with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm such a beautiful girl." He jokingly batted his eyelashes, "I even had you fooled, admit it."

Yami sighed, "Fine. Yes."

"And I even made you like me." Yugi added with a sly grin.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I take it you're familiar with _Midsummer Night's Dream_, correct?"

Yugi smirked at how Yami dodged his question, "Yeah, we read it in 7th grade."

Yami eyebrows furrowed, "But, most classes read it in 8th unless you were-"

"In advanced LA." Yugi responded grinning, "I was. I'm not the idiotic prankster you take me for. All you Goths are the same."

Yami snorted, "Same can be said about you preps."

They became silent for a moment until Yami grabbed him a script and grumbled, "You'd probably want to highlight your parts."

"I know, I was in Drama Club at my old school. And Yami," Yugi asked nervously.

"Yeah."

Yugi smiled, "I hope we didn't start off on the wrong foot, you seem like a very nice guy."

"So you said."

"And I still stand by it."

"Well, that has to be the first genuine thing like that that someone has said to me."

Yugi's cheeks tinted a slight pink and he laughed. "Will, I just have that magic of seeing great things in people." He began looking over the script. "Alright. Let's start this off. When's this performance?"

"On June first."

"Alright." Yugi sighed, "So I'm just back-up?"

"Don't feel bad, we already did auditions."

"I know, but who are you playing?"

Yami offered a smirk, "Lead, Lysander."

"Lucky." Yugi said laughing, "Heh, alright. Let's do..." He flipped through his book, "Act two, Scene two then. Start at 35."

"We usually to go the stage to practice you know." He said smirking.

Yugi blushed slightly, "Uh, yeah. Sorry. Lead the way."

Yami nodded, continuing to smile. Although Yugi was dressed as a boy, he still retained a certain amount of feminine charm. The thought lingered in his mind as he began to recite his part.

"Fair Love, you faint with wandering in the wood;

And to speak troth, I have forgotten our way;

We'll rest us, Hermia, if you think it good,

And tarry for the comfort of the day."

Yugi began hesitantly, "Be it so, Lysander: find you out of, er, find you out a bed;

For I upon this bank will rest my head." Yugi sighed as he sat down pretending, effortlessly, to be asleep and making a fake snoring noise.

"'Tis not becoming of a lady ta' be vulgarly snoring." Yami said laughing.

Yugi opened an eye smiling, "Nor 'tis to be lecturing such a fair maiden and wakith' her as she wish'd to sleep."

They both started to laugh.

oOo

After Drama Club practice, Yami walked alone down the empty halls. He was usually the last one to leave and today was no exception. He stopped for a moment, thinking he heard footsteps. He turned and no one stalked in the shadows.

He sighed relieved then nearly screamed as he felt someone wrap their arms around him as deep English accented voice whispered, "Got 'cha," in his ear.

"Bakura! God, don't do that." Yami said, exhaling.

Bakura chuckled with his arms still around Yami, he was about to say something into Yami's ear when Yugi turned the corner then looked at the pair funnily, "Yami? Bakura?"

Yami threw Bakura off him then started to ramble nervously, "Heh, Yugi...uhh...this doesn't look like what it is... This bastard scared me half to death; he's just asking to get his ass kicked..."

Bakura brushed back his hair, "I'd like to see you try, doll."

"Shut up," Yami growled elbowing him in the side.

Yugi laughed and by the time they were outside Yugi's ride was already waiting for him. He waved, "See ya, Bakura, Yami."

Yami waved back and Bakura yelled, "Later."

"So," Yami inquired once Yugi's car had driven off, "What are you doing here after school?"

"Detention."

"What did you do now?"

"Harassing some girls in the halls."

Yami rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Whasa matter, Yami-kins....Jealous?" Bakura asked teasing him in a baby voice.

"No."

"Awww, s'ok 'Kura still loves you more..."

"Shut up." Yami stood up, "I have to go."

"Hey, wait, how about we hang over at my place?" Bakura suggested, grinning.

"Why would I want to?"

"Come on! We haven't hung out in a while."

Yami glared, "It's not my fault we haven't. I wasn't the one who-"

"Hey, hey. Calm down there. I was just thinking maybe we could finally patch things up between us. You know."

"If that includes me being molested, I don't think so." Yami glared.

"Of course not! Unless of course," Bakura grinned, "you would like to volunteer yourself."

"I think I'd like to volunteer myself to go home." Yami started to walk away.

Bakura stood up and wrapped an arm around Yami's shoulders, "Hey hey! I was just joking with you! Come on."

Yami rolled his eyes and allowed Bakura to lead him in the direction to his apartment.

oOo

As Bakura shut the apartment door Yami noted that Bakura's place was still the same, freakishly empty.

Although they had moved here three years ago, during Yami's freshman year, there were still some packing boxes in the house and still lacked a feeling of a home. They only had very basic furniture in each room. Yami shivered, he never did like Bakura's house. "Where's your parents?"

"They went to Hawaii for their anniversary. They still haven't come back yet. I hate them for not bringing me."

Yami chuckled slightly and sat down on the love couch. Bakura joined him, leaving only about six inches between them and rested his arm on the back of the couch, dangerously close to being around Yami's neck. This didn't go unnoticed by Yami.

"So, want something to drink?"

"Sure, what ya got?"

"Let's see." Bakura stood up with his arm now around Yami's shoulder. Yami said nothing and Bakura led him to the kitchen.

Yami looked into the fridge as Bakura opened it. Empty. Just like the rest of the house. The only things in it were a pack of Miller Lite, some Diet Coke, eggs and butter. Bakura pulled out two Miller Lites with his free hand.

"Bakura, look. I really don't want-"

"Come on, Yami! Have some fun in your life." Bakura said, grinning,

Yami noted Bakura's hand moving lower down, now on his hip. Yami then realized what he was planning. "I can't believe I actually came here," Yami pushed Bakura off him and slipped on his shoes by the front door.

"Hey, where ya' going?"

Yami just glared at him as he swung his messenger bag over his shoulder. He unlocked the door and slammed it behind him.

Bakura plopped down onto the couch, opening up the first can as it made a loud crackle and took a sip, "Damn."

oOo

Back at home Yami locked his door and turned on his radio to Q101. He took off his messenger bag and threw it across the room. He ran his fingers through his hair, "Why the hell did I even trust him to begin with? I'm so stupid."

He stayed there in his bed until he heard the muffled sound of his dad opening the door through his heavy rock music. He unlocked his door a crack and sniffed the air, crinkling his nose. "Domino's again." He sighed then went to go greet his dad.

oOo

Over the weekend Yami stayed at home sleeping till 12 then ate breakfast/lunch at one, wrote and went on the computer the rest of the day until his dad came home with Domino's again. Yami couldn't help but wonder how his dad never got tired of that crap.

In truth, Yami actually liked school because it gave him something to do and someplace to get away from his house. He rarely did any social events that weren't school-related but on Sunday Yami got a call.

"Hello?" Yami asked into the phone.

"Hello, this is Seto."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"I want to talk to you. Meet me by the bridge in the Woodbourogh's forest. OK?"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Ok," Yami paused, "Bye."

"Don't be late."

oOo

Yami was nearing the bridge after a 15 minute walk. Woodborough was in the center of the town and commonly where people went to fight. The more expensive house were around the park, which was where Seto lived with his step-father and his younger brother Mokuba. The park had a recreational forest there as well, but only old people and teenagers to drink at night really came in there. There was a bridge over a small stream which was where Yami would be meeting Seto.

He saw Seto leaning against the faded wooden rail with chipping green paint. Seto turned to face him as Yami grew closer, "I see you made it in one piece."

"Hello to you too," Yami replied back and went leaning against the rail as well. "So, uh, why did you call me?"

Seto looked own into the muddy river with randomly assorted bottles littering the already dirty water, "I think you know why."

Yami paused for a moment, then downheartedly said, "Bakura."

Seto nodded. "He's got acquainted with Yugi already."

"So?"

"So?" Seto said growling, turning to Yami, "He's only one step away from having another excuse to be with Ryou. I don't want him hurting him, like he did to you."

Yami said nothing and pulled a bush growing nearby with small red berries, he then pulled off a branch and starts to pick off the berries and throw them into the water.

Seto looked at him funnily, "What are you doing?"

"Throwing berries."

"Why?"

He shrugged and continued to throw them into the water.

Seto sighed, "I'm just really worried about Ryou. He's one of my few good friends and I don't want anything to happen to him. I know how Ryou feels about Bakura, so Bakura wouldn't really have any problem-"

Yami sighed, cutting him off, "I don't think you need to worry about Ryou."

"Why?"

"He's not after him, Seto." Yami said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

He threw a couple more berries into the water, "I went to his house on Friday and tried to get me drunk."

Seto narrowed his eyes, "I told you not to ever go to his house! Bakura's twisted and sick. He'll do anything to get what he wants. You had better stay away from him."

Yami smiled a bit, "Yes, mother, but he's just so hot-"

Seto crinkled his nose, "That's just disgusting, Yami. Don't joke like that."

Yami just laughed.

oOo

On Monday during homeroom, Mrs. McNeal was late, again. Yugi was handing out what looked like folded neon-colored flyers. Yami wondered, "What's he up to now?"

Yugi came over towards Yami and smiled, "Hi."

"Hey." Yami responded casually, "Err, what're those papers?"

"These are invites to my house-warming party this Friday. Here," Yugi handed one to Yami and smiled. "I hope you decide to come."

"I think I just might come." Yami said, returning the gesture with a grin.

"Great! I'll see you there." He noticed Mrs. McNeal entering the room. "Oh, crap," Yugi muttered, running to his seat and hiding the flyers underneath his notebook.

Yami hid the note under the desk and began to read it:

"Yugi's House-Warming Party!! Bring bathing suit, a towel, and CDs. Food and drinks for everyone! Friday, April 17th 4-9 PM. Be there or miss out on what everyone'll be talking about" There was a cartoonish picture of a guy in a pool drinking with his friends.

I wonder if the group will be coming? Yami thought silently as Mrs. McNeal started to take attendance.

oOo

Later during passing period was walking with Joey to their next class. Joey looked at Yugi strangely, "What's up Yug'? You look really happy. Gunna get laid tonight or somethin'?"

"It's nothing."

oOo

At the end of the day, during Drama, Yami managed to get Yugi caught up so they could joined the rest of the cast. Marik was in an extremely bossy mood today and got into numerous fights with Yami about proper acting. Resulting in why Yami was extremely ticked off and on his last nerve as he went walking down the empty school halls. He saw Bakura slowly approaching him, Yami pretended not to see him. He didn't have the sanity or patience put up with Bakura right now.

As Yami came closer to Bakura he could see Bakura trying to catch his eyes, but he kept his eyes down on the ground, staring at his feet.

When Bakura was now next to him and Yami still refused to even acknowledge him, Bakura then grabbed Yami's wrist.

"Let me go Bakura."

"Damn it, just listen! Why the heck are you so pissed off! You've been giving me the cold shoulder the whole freakin' day and your ran off yesterday!"

"Don't play dumb, Bakura." Yami said glaring at him, "Now let me go."

Bakura paused for a moment then sighed, "It's because I offered you beer, isn't it?"

Yami decided not to grace him with an answer.

"Look, if I wanted to get you drunk I would've grabbed the whole fuckin' pack. Anyway, I wouldn't waste my beer so you could just vomit all over the floor. I just thought you'd like a drink, not two, a drink. Lighten up."

Yami didn't say anything. He just tore away his hand from Bakura's grasp and walked down the hall. Bakura continued to follow after him, "Wait."

Yami wasn't about to listen.

"Yami! Why do you have'ta be so damn stubborn and jump to conclusions. It's just like last when we were dating, you wouldn't even let me explain!"

"You didn't have to explain, it was quite clear was happened! Stop trying to cover it up, Bakura. I'm not an idiot."

"I was drunk OK!" Bakura growled. "Now listen, calm down."

"Leave me alone, Bakura," Yami felt tears pricking at his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. He then ran through the doors, not looking back as he headed for home.

Bakura grumbled as he went down the halls to his locker.

* * *

To Be Continued...

_Thanks For Reading, Please Review_


	3. ACT THREE: Hollow Dark Chocolate

Murderless Crow

_By: Unica Michu_

Act Three: Hollow Dark Chocolate

Hey, this chapter's got an interesting story behind it. (Well, not THAt interesting.)When I was finishing up the editing my computer freezes and I try to save. They whole thing freezes up worse so I restart. I find my data is corrupt and I'm back to square one. I was about ready to strangle something, regaining my rational thoughts I decide I should write it out so I don't forget certain parts. So I sit down and wrote for about two hours straight, and mind you I usually write a page a day. I realize after the fact, I wrote down the whole freaking chapter in one sitting, and it was better and more fluent than the last. So I guess it was better in the long run it happened...

Anyway, once again, I love you guys! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it means so much to me.

Anyway, I can't remember off-hand who made these comments but here's my response: Seto doesn't like Ryou in this perticular work, Seto is straight and is just good friend's with Ryou. (You'll find out eventually.) Second, Yami no Mariku, erk, he's a complicated one. He won't be appearing the way you'd think, it'll be in such a way there would be no possible way for them to be together. Also, I'm not a big fan of the coupling in general so it will probably never be appearing. (lol) Sorry. You'll get a nice fix of Bakura/Ryou later, however.

* * *

"God, how I hate Tuesdays. They always drag," Ryou murmured to himself as he sat down to homeroom. The room was pretty much empty, save for one or two other kids. Most of his fellow classmates were killing the last few minutes they had by loitering in the halls, of course that would include Bakura. Bakura. Ryou felt his heart flutter at the mere thought of him. Ryou had had a secret crush on him since he moved in during their freshman year. He would drink a gallon bleach if anyone were to find out.

"Thinking about Bakura, again?" A soft voice giggled

Ryou jumped a bit, "My God, Serenity. Don't sneak up on me like that."

Serenity giggled again as she took her set behind her childhood friend, "If you like him so much why don't you ever say anything to him?" she whispered.

"It's not like we have anything in common worth talking about, besides the fact that we both breathe air." Ryou droned.

"Sarcastic as ever. Are you really that happy watching from afar?"

"Not really."

"OK. Hey! I heard you were playing in the festival!" Serenity enthused, changing to subject quickly. Ryou tended to get all gloomy at the topic of Bakura and Serenity being Serenity, couldn't bare to see her best friend moping.

"Yeah, I am. But I'm so nervous I could just die. Playing in a group is one thing, but I'm doing a solo. A solo! What if I mess up, that would be horrible."

Serenity frowned slightly; Ryou was in an extremely downhearted mood today, "Aw, come on! You're the best piano player I know!"

"I'm the only piano player you know."

"Ryou! You've been playing since you were four, I doubt all those years went to waste!"

"Nevertheless," Ryou sighed, "I'm extremely nervous about playing in the festival."

"Yo, Ryou. I didn't know you'd be playing." A velvety voice murmured.

"H-hey, Bakura. Y-yeah, I'm going to playing." Ryou stuttered as his usual fluent words became muddy.

"Great, I'll see you there then. Hey, are you going to Yugi's party?" Bakura inquired with a sideways smile.

"Do I ever go to parties? Most of them are just addict conventions."

Bakura chuckled, "Yeah, I'd figure you'd say that, but I thought Serenity here would be interested so," he pulled out a folded pink neon flyer, "Here. Hope to see you there."

Serenity giggled, "Thank you."

Ryou's brain clicked; Bakura had just used him. Bakura had used him he hit on Serenity and invite her. Bakura probably just thought he was some stupid geek, remembering the smirk on Bakura's face as Ryou refused to come. He couldn't stand in the shadows anymore, if he wanted Bakura to notice him he'd have to do something Bakura likes and thinks is cool. Ryou then piped up as soon as Bakura was about to walk away, "I think I might come."

Bakura turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Why the sudden change in mind?"

"Well...umm..." Ryou groped for a logical reason, "Um... well... if Serenity's going and Yugi's hosting it can't turn out too bad, right?"

"I guess. I'll see you guys there then." Bakura then left them and joined Marik in the back of the room.

"This is going to be an interesting party." Serenity smiled at Ryou.

"Yeah." Ryou mutters back, masking his raging jealously for his auburn-haired friend.

Meanwhile Marik was taking the liberty of staring aghastly at Bakura, "Holy shit, Bakura. You just convinced Ryou, RYOU, to come to a party. Damn, how do you do it?"

Bakura winked, "Charm, my dear. Charm that you have none of."

"You bastard, I'll cut off your dime roll nuts and-"

"Class! Settle down while I take attendance."

oOo

During lunch Ryou was beginning to have second thoughts on Yugi's party. Nearly half of the juniors and a handful of the sophomores were planning on attending. No, Ryou told himself. I can't just stand back in the shadows forever. Ryou saw Yami ahead of him, Ryou unconsciously glared. Even though it never got around, Yami and Bakura were an item for a while. Unless you watched closely you would have only thought them friends, but of course with all the watching Ryou did it was painfully obvious they were something more.

Yami sighed as he passed Ryou, that kid has been giving the evil eye since his late freshman year and couldn't figure out why. Ryou was usually a soft-spoken, nicely mannered before then, he just suddenly changed. Yami took his seat at the end of his regular table, away from Bakura. Of course Bakura ignored him as well and everyone else followed the suit and acted like he didn't exist. At this point Yami didn't care; he was worry about the attendance count at Yugi's party. That included countless numbers of people who Yami couldn't stand and who couldn't stand him either. Yugi's smiling face then came back and grinned happily at him in his mind. "Damn those bambi eyes of his," Yami muttered. "And damn Tuesday's while you're at it."

oOo

The thought never occurred to Yami, it had slipped his mind with all his projects for school and extra programs. On Monday it was his birthday. The thought returned to him as he passed a gaudy neon locker that had been decorated for so-and-so's birthday. Yami felt a pang of longing for when he was younger at seeing the wrapping paper and bows. When his parents weren't divorced, they'd have a small little party for him with a cake from Waltz and little trinkets his parents picked up and wrapped for him in beautiful bright paper. Now he was lucky if his dad remember to give his a twenty a week afterwards, forget his friends even saying anything to him. He felt his chest being pulled in, like his friends would ever decorate his locker, what a naive thing to think. Yami wiped his moist eyes, yes, he was being naive. Things weren't ever going to be that way again, thinking about it will only make him feel worse.

Yami managed to calm himself as he moped off to LA.

oOo

When Drama let out Yami had an extremely bad craving for spaghetti. He rushed home and when he walked into the house the smell of Domino's Pizza lingered in his nose, he fought back his gag reflex as went to the fridge. It was empty, nothing besides a couple beers which instantly reminded him of Bakura's house. Yami then realized how similar their houses were. His dad might as well not be here, after all if Yami doesn't exist to him why should his dad even exist? Yami felt anger boil up in him, couldn't he see how much it hurt him to leave him alone here? Was he really that blind? How could a grown man be so selfish to take his child then ignore him? Yami grabbed a Lysol spray. And why the hell couldn't he see he despised Domino's Pizza! He went around spraying the whole house then went to his bedroom and locked the door and blasted his ears out to Aerosmith.

The next day Yami ended up getting a sore throat from breathing all the Lysol. After Yami was sick his dad realized how much time he had been spending away from him and neglecting him. He offered to stay home for the day and would start picking Yami up after school again, just like how it used to be.

Yami felt like he was in a dream and could only utter out, "Yeah, I'd like that," through his sore throat, that already ached soreness but now also burned from held back tears.

oOo

The next day Yami had decided he wanted to go back to school, Yami's dad told him he'd pick him up at the end of the day. As Yami walked into the school he half hoped that everyone would come bouncing over to him and whine at him how they missed him and ask if he was OK. Yami nearly laughed, yeah, here he goes being naive again. Getting himself all hyped up with false hope, and, just as Yami knew they would, the faces did pass and they did not say anything to him, as if they didn't even notice his absence. Yami felt like digging a hole and hiding in it at realizing how alone he actually was.

Yami heart nearly fell out of his chest when heard Yugi's voice call out to him, "Hey Yami!"

Yami stopped and waited for him to catch up, "Hey, Yugi."

"Hi, Yami. Where were you yesterday?" Yugi said with a pout.

"I had a sore throat." Yami croaked through his sore throat that was now flaming from held back tears.

"I'm pretty sure sore throats take longer than a day to get better. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, I heal quickly."

"Alright, if you say so. Drama wasn't the same without you. It was weird."

Yami wasn't sure how to respond but found himself wanting to hug this boy to death for noticing his absence, which he was sure no one would. A smile was now gracing his lips and felt like breaking out into song, like in a 70's musical.

"So, you are still planning to come to my party, right?"

"Yeah, if I don't die first." Yami said jokingly.

Yugi pouted and blushed slightly at Yami's mockery, "Yami! Don't joke like that!"

Yami just laughed as they walked to homeroom.

oOo

At the end of Drama it was pouring down cats, dogs, and pretty much anything else you can think of. Yami thanked God that his dad was coming to pick him up today of all days. Yami smiled to himself, he could get used to this.

Once he left the building and gazed into the empty parking lot he realized something: His dad didn't come. He lied, it was nothing but another empty promise, another meaningless vow. His dad had left him to walk home in the rain. Yami felt a drop touch his cheek but realize it was not the rain, but his own tears. He wiped them away quickly and began to walk out of the shelter of the building. Yami felt the coldness of the rain chill his bones as his teeth chattered. He heard splashing coming towards him, "Yami!" Yugi's voice cried out after him. Yami stopped and turned to see Yugi running after him with an umbrella.

Yugi stopped and panted as he held the umbrella over Yami, ceasing the fall of rain around them. "Yami! What the hell are you doing? It's pouring outside and freezing and you're trancing around with no coat or umbrella with a cold!"

"I... walk home."

"Why doesn't you're mom come pick you up? Why do you always have to be so independent? Why won't you just let people take care of you for once and stop being so stubborn."

"My parents are divorced." Yami spoke softly and bluntly, fearing his words his falter and he would start crying.

Yugi breath caught in his throat. Not only had he put his foot in his mouth but he had swallowed it, "I...I'm sorry."

"And I'm not independent because I want to be, I have to be. I need to get home somehow and if I have to walk home in the pouring rain I guess I have to, don't I?" Yami growled angrily. No matter how nice Yugi was, he couldn't get where he came off judging him when he hasn't even him known him longer than a couple weeks.

Tears slipped down Yugi's cheeks, "Yami...I-"

"Why the hell are you crying? You have nothing to cry about! You have a perfect little life with your perfect little friends and-"

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and buried his face into his chest, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through all this, you don't deserve it."

Yami said nothing as he let Yugi's warmth melt into him. He couldn't remember when he last had felt this feeling of comfort and warmth as he stood under Yugi's shelter from the on slaughter of the rain.

"Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like a ride home? My mom should be here soon."

Yami felt a smile slowly form across his face, "Yeah, I would like that."

oOo

Yami made a note to himself to be extra nice to Yugi's mom. She was incredibly sweet and didn't seem to mind giving Yami a lift.

Yami didn't want to leave the warmth that enveloped Yugi and his mom with their inviting smile and soft sweet words but he had no choice as they pulled up into his drive way.

Yami watched longingly as they drove down Lenore Lane. He sighed sadly as he unlocked the door and his nose once again met the stench of Pizza mixed with Lysol.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

Thanks for Reading- Please Review!


End file.
